Don't Hug Me I'm Scared
by mydogsname
Summary: A story about Don't Hug Me I'm Scared. Featuring all the characters, including Tony the Talking Clock!


"Ever since I first began existing I wanted to deep throat a big fat STD infested black cock. I want to gag on the giant pulsing erection as it rips through my throat and tickles my uvula, causing me to try and vomit, but, because I'm blocked by that massive cock, I would have to force the chunky vomit back down as thick and watery cum soon makes its way down to my stomach. Then, later on, I'll find out I have a bad case of crabs and a yeast infection in my vagina and mouth. I'll lick the yeast from my hole and savor it, tearing up as it burns my reddened, yeast covered throat. Then, the crabs will bite my tongue, causing it to itch and turn red with bumps. I'll also stick those crabs on my clit and asshole. As they pinch my clit, it swells and burns a fiery red. The crabs will then make their way to inside my asshole, causing it to fester. Blood and pus will then leak from my anal cavity as I stick my delicate finger up there and taste it, savoring it on my tongue," thought the Notebook.

What she didn't know was that her dreams were about to become reality.

The Notebook was fingering her loose and bloody asshole. The reason it was so loose and bloody was because she loved to force sharpened pencils and fish up her poop canal until it bled and crusted over. She would leave the items up there for days, only forcing them out when she couldn't hold in her bowels any longer so she shat bloody and chunky diarrhea spew everywhere.

"Let's get creative!" The Notebook would cry in pain as her colon burnt with fire from holding in her poop.

This wasn't good for the three boys she tortured, Yellow Guy, Red Squid and Bird. When they slept, she would empty her stinky, chunky and bloody diarrhea onto each of their heads. As they awoke choking on the putrid liquid mess, she would then produce solid and smelly turds directly onto their faces. The feces would first land into their nostrils, then slide down into their mouths, leaving a slimy, dark green trail with hints of brown. She would do this every night, and the three were quite sick of it.

Then there was Tony the Talking Clock, who came to the house with a massive erection, led by the smell of Notebook's stench. He entered the home, excited that he would finally be able to pour some stinky brown liquid shit into his urethra. His erection was throbbing and pulsating but tiny in size compared to normal penises.

The three were busily forcing themselves onto the Notebook for revenge.

"You filthy fucking whore," the Red Squid spat diarrhea-infected saliva into Notebook's eye. Her eye turned red and burned, a single tear falling down her cheek. "This will give you a good case of conjunctivitis."

The three rammed each pulsating peter into Notebook's tight, yeasty and STD infested birth canal. They continued to thrust, slowly tearing Notebook's slippery snatch like a newborn baby. Her yeast discharge slid itself down each puppet's urethra. The Bird soon moaned louder and came, his thrusting slower. He then took out his dick, which was covered in yeast, blood and his cum, and stuck it into Notebook's mouth fuck canal, thrusting his feathery penis in deep until her could feel her uvula on the bright red head of his erection.

"Oh yes," the Bird moaned as he released a stream of smelly, orange urine directly onto Notebook's uvula.

He continued to rub his penis onto her uvula, causing Notebook to upchuck brown and red chunks. She spewed onto his veiny pecker. The Bird then rammed his cock deeper into her throat so she would choke on her vomit.

As the Notebook gagged with tears in her eyes, she noticed that the Yellow Guy was having a tough time figuring out how to cum. She grabbed hold of his big yellow penis and directed it to her asshole.

Before he could enter without lube, Tony swiped his cock away and stuck his up there inside.

"Oh, this is so incredibly tight!" Tony cried as Notebook's anal cavity walls constricted and tore onto Tony's erection.

"Whoah there friend, you might need to slow down!' The Notebook cried.

Notebook then grasped the Yellow Guy's penis and jerked him off. He threw his head back and gasped as she continued to stroke his wiener.

"Please release your bowels. I want to thrust my cock into your glorious and smelly shit," said Tony.

The Notebook obliged and emptied what was left of her bowels onto Tony's erection. He felt it squish and slip onto his cock, and, as he thrust, the Notebook's dark brown shit spluttered out of her bloody and teared anus. Tony continued to force her turds back into her colon, grunting with each thrust and push as some of the poop went past his penis and exited Notebook's anal orifice. The shit fell and covered Tony's hand. He then smeared the stinky and green mess all over his face and into his mouth, sticking individual fingers in his mouth to suck and lick the shit clean from them.

He leaned over her, thrusting into her asshole as he moaned, grabbing and scratching her back as he breathed heavily. He finally finished and came into her asshole, his cum filling it up. As he took out his cock, a stream of cum poured from Notebook's anus as well as her shit.

The Bird soon finished with her mouth. The Notebook's throat burned as she swallowed her vomit chunks and his cum. When the Yellow Guy climaxed, he released his seed all over her face and eyes. She blinked through the slimy white coat as it entered her eyeballs.

Finally, the Red Guy was done with her vagina, and he removed his yeast and blood covered cock and put it near the Notebook's mouth.

"Suck it clean," he said.

She nodded and put his cock into her mouth, sucking the blood, yeast and cum off of his dick, tonguing his head and urethra and licking the rest off, her drool dribbling down her mouth and his cock, which was now slick and shiny.

"Good," the Bird said, pointing to the floor covered in her poo. "Now clean that shit up with your mouth."

The Notebook looked at the bubbling brown feces, ejaculate and blood mixture and buried her face in it, moaning as she dragged her tongue onto it, hungrily licking and swallowing the shit. She licked her pink lips, the feces smearing onto them and seeping into her lip's cracks. She stuck out her green and brown tongue again, licking and gulping the shit as she rubbed her stomach and moaned.

Once she finished, Tony spread her legs and put his mouth to her vagina and started tonguing her vaginal orifice. The Notebook's yeasty discharge contaminated his tongue and felt good as he swallowed, and the fishy and rotten smell of her bloody vagina made him aroused. As her walls tightened onto his tongue, she squirted. Some of the yeasty squirt landed in his eyes, and the bacteria festered and burned into his now reddened eyeballs.

The Notebook then produced a knife. She snatched the Red Guy's dick, her sharpened nails digging into the veins on his cock, causing them to burst. She stabbed her knife into his cock, and continued to stab it into a bloody and veiny pulp. He convulsed and vomited in pain.

The next was the Bird, and she brought the knife down onto the head of his penis, slicing it almost off. The Bird let out a blood curdling scream, causing everyone else's ears to bleed as his knees buckled to the ground. Blood and cum sprayed out of his sliced penis. The Notebook hungrily tongued his ruptured cock and sucked on the wound, smearing her shitty and pus covered mouth lovingly onto the wound. The Bird then fainted.

She then put her pubes onto the Yellow Guy's face. Her giant Japanese pubic lice trickled into his eyeballs. They bit and clawed at the membranes, causing his eyes to bleed and itch terribly. The Yellow Guy screamed so loud his voice grew hoarse. He clawed at his eyeballs, his nails shredding them into a messy, bloody pulp. He died.

Finally, the Notebook kicked Tony to the ground.

"Now's not the time for this," Tony cried anxiously.

The Notebook then slammed a foot onto his left testicle, rupturing it. It burst, his cum and blood exploded from the testicle. As Tony cried in absolute pain, she then stabbed her bloody knife into his other testicle, slicing downwards. It then opened like a zipper, his sperm and blood coating the knife.

He then grabbed her wrist as he puked from the pain. She tried to get out of his grasp, but he snatched the knife from her and opened her legs and folds, finding her clit. She wriggled and screamed.

"No! Please, no!" She cried.

But it was too late. He slowly and agonizingly sliced off her clitoris. The Notebook's gagged, tears streaming down her cheeks and blood lined her vagina. The nerves were sticking out of the wound, and Tony squeezed it, drops of blood falling onto his tongue. He hungrily lapped the blood up. The Notebook rocked her hips, the process causing her to climax. She squirted blood onto Tony's face.

He could only pray to Satan and Michael Jordan for relief and forgiveness. But he died, and the Notebook soon followed. Now everyone was dead, and left to fester in the fiery depths of Satan's asshole for eternity.


End file.
